topboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (Season 2)
Episode 1 is the season premiere of the second season and the 5th overall episode of Top Boy. Synopsis After the police uncover a body, "Top Boy" Dushane must deal with the repercussions, while also attempting to stay ahead of his new rival, his one-time friend, Sully. Ra'Nell's mother tries to rebuild her life, while Gem calls upon Ra'Nell for help. Plot One year later. Construction workmen find the remains of Kamale as the police are called. Dushane and Joe are at the marina. The two discuss what they’re going to spend their money on before Joe goes to collect a package from a man named Sinbad. Sully and his new accomplice, Mike rob a mechanics. Dushane and Dris meet with Ninja and Trevor. Trevor says there’s nothing left to sell in Fields. Dushane decides to sell some of the drugs from the shipment to them as they’ll need to get rid of it. Dris is looking after his daughter Erin as he takes her to nursery. He talks to one of the other parents as they walk home but armed police pull up and arrest him. DC Vicky Trovell says he’s being arrested on suspicion of the murder of Kamale. Back at Summerhouse, Nevaeh is filming Michael rapping, albeit badly. One of the other members of Summerhouse, Collins, does so too but Michael spots Jason lurking nearby. Nevaeh calls him over but Collins confronts him but one of the olders, Shaheed, tells him to leave it. Lisa is working in the hairdressers when a naked man runs in but he is chased out by her colleague Zoe. Just after the incident Dushane walks by and stares at Lisa for a second. Dushane returns to Summerhouse and asks where Dris is. Shaheed informs him that he’s not returned and Dushane leaves Dris a voicemail before telling Shaheed he’s in charge until Dris comes back. Michael is taken to one side by Dushane and sent to collect money from a customer. Dushane sends Michael in a taxi but just after that he is arrested by DC Mark Leko. As Dushane is being taken away to a cell, he sees Sully come in, who has been arrested too. Michael arrives at the house of the customer, Ben, who owes £1,100. When he tries to give Michael just the 500, Michael insists he needs to pay the other 600 now and if he doesn’t he’ll scream. Ra’Nell is playing football at the cages when Gem calls him over. Gem tells him he’s messed up and he needs his help urgently, much to Ra’Nell’s annoyance. Dushane meets his new solicitor, Rhianna Parkes. Following that Trovell questions Dushane regarding the murder of Kamale plus his association with Summerhouse, Dris and Sully. Gem has a problem with his crop. Ra’Nell asks him if he’s spoken to Vincent about it yet, which he hasn’t. Meanwhile the Summerhouse youngsters are out selling. Gem visits his father’s chipshop with Ra’Nell. The two then walk through the market. Dushane is still being questioned by Leko and Trovell, who decide to terminate the interview after not getting anywhere. Dushane is then released on police bail. Dushane speaks with Dris – Dwight, the guy with Kamale when his house was raided was shot dead at a New Year’s Party in Brixton, but Dris mentions Kayla, the girl Kamale was with, could still ID them. Lisa and Zoe are at work when Ra’Nell comes in. Lisa mentions to a customer that Ra’Nell has trials for the District Youth Squad. A property developer named Malcolm enters but is told to leave by Zoe, after informing them that he’s developing all the buildings on the street. Jason walks up to Sully and Mike and tries to sell them a packet of tissues for a £1, much to Mike’s annoyance. He manages to steal Sully’s phone and runs off, but Ninja and Trevor pull up and tell them that a box is going to cost 40, instead of 25, as Dushane put the price up. Trevor suggests they work together to take Dushane down. Dris is putting Erin to bed when her mother calls, and Erin tells her about Dris’ arrest. Dris takes the phone and tries to reassure her but when she continues shouting he hangs up the phone. Lisa speaks to Gem’s dad, Mr. Mustapha about the agents Monck and Dardosh and the redevelopments. He informs her the church owns the whole street and the agents are just agents, they can’t do anything. Collins, Michael, R-Marni and Nevaeh are at a restaurant ordering. Gem receives a text at home, and prays it’s not from Vincent. His dad informs him that they may have to move. Sully and Mike are playing snooker when Dushane appears. Dushane warns Sully to be careful with Mike, as he’s a nutter and the nine years Mike did in prison make him a liability. Sully rejects Dushane’s warning as he is still angered with him. Vincent intercepts Gem before he gets to school. He inspects the faulty crop and says he’s owed 25 grand minimum. Dushane rings Rhianna Parkes and asks her out for dinner that night. She says she’s busy but Dushane convinces her to meet him for a drink. Jason walks through the market trying to sell Sully’s mobile. He goes back to his house, which is dilapidated. A man, presumably his stepdad, confronts him but he escapes, hearing the shouts from his mum. Joe meets Dushane and tells him he’ll leave his half of the package somewhere safe as it’s not safe to go together. Upon collecting it from Sinbad, Joe gets in his car, but an unknown man appears and shoots at the car and Joe, before taking the bag. Cast Main cast * Ashley Walters as Dushane * Kane Robinson as Sully * Shone Romulus as Dris * Malcolm Kamulete as Michael * Giacomo Mancini as Gem * Sharon Duncan-Brewster as Lisa * Xavien Russell as Michael * Ricky Smarts as Jason Supporting cast * Noah Maxwell Clarke as Shaheed * Paul Anderson as Mike * Lorraine Burroughs as Rhianna Parkes * Nabil Elouahabi as Mr. Mustapha * Benedict Wong as Vincent * Darren Morfitt as DC Mark Leko * Clare Burt as DC Vicky Trovell * David Hayman as Joe * Chiefer Appiah as Ninja * Jordan Bernard as Trevor * Andreas Andreou as Collins * Weruche Opia as Nafisa * Monique Day as Nevaeh * Kasey McKellar as R-Marni * Jo Martin as Zoe * Andrew Lawden as Dardan * Amaya Romulus as Erin * Martin McGlade as Sinbad * Emmanuella Cole as Olivia * Daniel Cerqueira as Ben * Finn Bennett as Noah * Tommy Vine as Naked man